Raconte moi une histoire
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Sherlock a huit ans et cloué au lit à cause d'un gros rhume. Sa mère lui écrit une histoire qui suscitera bien des questions chez le petit garçon. Allusion à des slash mais peut être lu en considérant les choses plus amicalement.


**Titre**: Tell me a story  
**Auteure **: akaAuroraBorealis  
**Traductrice **: Elizabeth Mary Masen  
**Rating** : K+ (allusion légère à un slash)  
**Genre(s)** : Romance/Famille  
**Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss , basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur ces fanfictions.  
**Notes** : _Réponses aux reviews anonymes dans le forum correspondant. Lien vers la VO sur mon profil. Un très grand merci à l'auteur de la VO de m'avoir permis de traduire cet OS.** Vous trouverez en bas de page un petit point culture. **_

* * *

« Qu'est ce tu écris, Maman ? »

Il se faisait tard et Sherlock, la gorge irritée d'avoir trop toussé, l'esprit enfiévré, repoussa ses draps avec irritation. Il se sentait pas très bien et il ne voulait pas dormir, surtout quand sa mère faisait quelque chose qui semblait intéressant.

« Rien de très important, repose-toi mon chéri. »

Sa mère s'assit en croisant les jambes sur la chaise de paille à l'extrémité de sa chambre. Elle scrutait les ténèbres, son Montblanc calé entre ses lèvres et un bloc-notes jaune vif était sur ses genoux était déjà à moitié recouvert des folles arabesques de son écriture.

Sherlock, à seulement huit ans, était déjà pleinement conscient de la manière dont les autres voyaient sa mère. Une femme distraite, volage, intellectuelle en dilettante, dont le manque de concentration et la conduite du ménage pouvait certainement expliquer le fait que ses garçons, en dépit des talents naturels qu'ils manifestaient, de leur aisance financière et de leur éducation raffinée, demeuraient des anticonformistes et des marginaux.

Elle-même n'ayant jamais suivi une formation conventionnelle, elle était une autodidacte dans des sujets allant de la littérature à la botanique. Si certaines de ses journées étaient typiques d'une mère issue de l'aristocratie (régler les affaires du ménage, organisations caritatives, mécénat et divers occupations du même genre) d'autres étaient passées à lire, se balader en forêt en quête de plantes exotiques ou à faire des observations au microscope.

Et les nuits d'hiver quand l'obscurité et l'heure de coucher ses enfants arrivaient tôt, elle se blottissait dans un fauteuil douillet et avec un stylo et du papier, elle créait des histoires. Souvent pour son propre plaisir, mais parfois pour celui de ses enfants. Elle avait dit à Sherlock que l'écriture était le meilleur moyen pour elle de donner une cohérence à ce qui semblait être des morceaux disparates de sa vie et d'en faire quelque chose de significatif et sien. Un tout au-delà de la simple somme des parties. Et Sherlock savait que d'écrire rendait sa mère heureuse et le son affectueux de n'était jamais aussi perceptible que lorsqu'elle lui lisait ce qu'elle avait écrit pour lui.

« Est-ce que c'est une histoire ? »

Sherlock rampa au pied du lit pour avoir une meilleure vue de ce qu'écrivait sa mère. Elle prit une minute pour finir sa face avant de relever la tête pour voir son fils enthousiaste au possible, des boucles brunes encadrants des yeux humides et fiévreux. Il est si tranquille quand il est malade, pensa-t-elle, un peu coupable.

« Oui, mais je l'ai à peine commencé. Et je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais la terminée. »

Elle eut un petit sourire d'excuse, connaissant les limites de son talent, sachant que rien la satisferait et enchanterait son fils aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait.

« Je pourrais l'entendre quand elle sera fini ? »

Sherlock était en même temps surpris et fasciné par l'aptitude de sa mère à prendre des éléments de la réalité et même de vérité pour les tissés ensembles pour créer un captivant et merveilleux mensonge.

« Bien sûr »

« Il y'a un héros ? »

Sherlock avait lu de nombreux livres avec tous leurs propres héros. Mais il cherchait toujours le sien, cet être mythique qu'il serait, du moins plus tard, quand il serait adulte.

« Il y'en aura deux, comme ça ils ne seront jamais seuls. »

Sherlock savait que sa mère le considérait comme un garçon solitaire. C'était le cas, mais ça ne lui manquait pas .Comment pouvait-on désirer avoir un compagnon génial sans même l'avoir rencontré ? De toute façon, sa famille n'était pas si mal même s'ils ne leur avoueraient jamais, et ce plus particulièrement à ce je-sais-tout autoritaire de Mycroft. Et puis, la vie était un puzzle si fascinant, et puis il s'ennuyait déjà assez pour ne pas avoir à s'étendre sur les choses qu'il n'avait pas, dans le genre d'un ami proche. Il aurait presque souhaité que sa mère ne lui remette pas ça en tête.

« Et ils sont amis ?»

Elle posa son stylo et renonça à écrire. Sherlock était malade et avait besoin de repos. Peut-être qu'une histoire l'aiderait à se mettre en condition pour dormir. De toute façon une histoire non-achevée l'intéressait davantage qu'une où l'on avait déjà mis le point final.

« Oui. Meilleurs amis. Comme deux larrons en foire. »

« Comme Tom et Huck ? »

« Oui, mais eux sont adultes. Grands et forts .Assez vieux pour vivre leurs aventures sans qu'on ne les réprimande s'ils ne sont pas là pour le souper. »

« Je suis sûr que même quand j'aurais quatre-vingt ans, Mycroft le fera toujours. »

La mère de Sherlock réprima un éclat de rire. Sherlock était lucide quant à son avenir. Mycroft avait essayé de tout ordonner de la vie de son petit frère avant même que celui-ci ne puisse parler, et il n'avait clairement pas l'intention d'abandonner.

« Tu as peut être raison. »

« Ils peuvent être des guerriers comme Gilgamesh et Enkidu ? »

Sherlock avait adoré l'épopée de Gilgamesh. Sa mère avait été profondément surprise de voir la facilité déconcertante que son fils de six ans avait manifestée pour comprendre le langage fleurit des anciens.

« Des guerriers ? Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

« Ou comme Achille et Patrocle ? »

Sa mère se figea, la bouche s'ouvrant de stupeur.

« Où, si je peux me le permettre, as-tu entendus cela, jeune homme ? »

Sherlock reconnu la voix calme et ferme qui était celle de l'autorité maternelle.

« C'est Mycroft. Il m'a lu le Banquet de Platon. Alors…ils sont comme eux ? »

Sherlock ne voulait pas qu'il arrive des ennuis à Mycroft — son frère aîné lui montrait des choses que d'autres lui refuseraient. Sa mère le sachant déjà, c'était inutile de mentir. La vérité lui permettrait peut-être d'avoir une réponse à sa question.

« Qu'est ce qui est passé par la tête de Mycroft pour qu'il te lise cette histoire ? »

Son inquiétude était perceptible. Mais sa mère s'inquiétait toujours pour pas grand-chose de l'ordre de s'habiller de manière «appropriée » en fonction de la météo ou bien quel animal pouvait être qualifié d'animal «d'intérieur » et lequel autre « d'extérieur ». Sherlock choisit d'ignorer sa réflexion jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit fait sa propre opinion sur l'histoire. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

« Il a dit que la version de Platon était la meilleure car elle n'avait pas été aseptisée par les Babbitts. Maman , qui sont les Babbitts et pourquoi ils s'intéressent tant aux livres aseptisés et puis de toute façon qu'est ce qui aseptise un livre ? »

« Va te reposer Sherlock. L'histoire est compliquée pour toi. Je sais que tu es intelligent, mais il y'a des choses que l'on ne peut pas comprendre et apprécier totalement quand on est petit. Crois-moi. »

Le brouillard dans le cerveau de Sherlock se dissipa à la promesse de la découverte de quelque chose d'interdit. C'est comme si sa mère avait laissé des tas de cadeaux de Noël étincelants dans un placard et qu'elle avait rangé la clef tout juste hors de sa portée. Alors comment obtenir la clef ?

« C'est parce qu'ils étaient amoureux ? C'est ce que les gens veulent dire quand ils pensent que je suis trop jeune. Ou c'est ça ou c'est parce que c'est trop violent. Mais tu m'as déjà lu des histoires violentes avant, l'Odyssée, les Contes de Grimm, donc ça peut pas être ça. Donc ils étaient amoureux. Mais les bisous et tout le reste, c'est idiot Maman, et puis ça ne me dérange pas. Tu vois Maman, je suis assez grand pour entendre parler d'Achille et Patrocle. »

« Non Sherlock, quoique tu en penses, tu es jeune et innocent. Et tu avais tort, ce n'est pas à cause des bisous. »

Plus elle refusait, plus long il voulait en savoir. Il commençait à se fatiguer et sa tête dodelinait mais la souffrance de l'ignorance interrompait tout inconfort, surtout quand il était si proche de savoir.

« D'accord. Ecris ce que tu veux. Je m'en moque. Mais dis-moi juste pourquoi je suis trop petit. J'ai besoin de savoir »

La mère de Sherlock inspira profondément. Elever des enfants perspicaces et curieux de tout était à la fois une joie et un fardeau. Ils étaient géniaux par tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, faire et comprendre. Mais leurs esprits vifs les rendaient difficiles à protéger. Plus tôt que les autres, ils voudraient en savoir sur les choses de la vie les choses tristes qu'aucun homme, femme ou enfant ne peut changer. Parce qu'il fallait aussi apprendre que des choses peuvent blesser, que la perte de quelqu'un que l'on aime ou que l'on apprécie peut faire mal. Aucun enfant ne devrait connaître cela.

« Achille et Patrocle, ce n'était pas que des bisous, Sherlock. Ils étaient amis intimes, inséparables. Ça a l'air cliché mais ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, comme deux parties d'un tout. Ils vécurent ensembles se battirent ensembles, et s'aimaient profondément l'un l'autre. Ne souris pas, jeune homme, ce n'est pas convenable. Mais, comme toi et moi, ils étaient humains et donc mortels et leur grande tragédie c'est de ne pas être morts ensembles. Patrocle, avec courage et honneur, mourut le premier sur le champ de bataille. Et quand Achille l'a su, le chagrin l'a tant envahi qu'il a fait de très mauvaises choses. Pourtant mon fils, aussi intelligent que tu sois, tu aurais bien du mal à comprendre ou apprécié leur histoire. Et crois-moi, c'est mieux. »

Elle s'était levée, le ramena dans son lit. Sa réponse avait dû lui donner satisfaction car il avait été très accommodant, son petit corps était détendu, ses yeux lourds de sommeil. Elle le borda et l'embrassa sur le front. Il avait moins de fièvre. Elle sourit.

« Pourquoi je n'écrirais pas l'histoire de deux meilleurs amis, qui vivent et se battent ensembles, toujours là l'un pour l'autre et qui sont ensembles jusqu' à la toute fin ? Ça te plairait ? »

« Oui » murmura Sherlock, les yeux fermés.

« Bonne nuit, mon chéri. » Elle prit son stylo et son bloc de papier qu'elle avait laissé sur la chaise, elle éteignit la lumière mais une petite voix dans le noir l'empêcha de franchir la porte.

« Maman ? »

« Oui Sherlock »

« Je suis Achille. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Bien sûr, je dois juste trouver mon Patrocles. »

« Tu le trouveras… un jour »

« Il sera plus vieux, et il me soignera quand je me serais fait mal et puis il s'occupera de nos cheveaux quand je dessinerais les cartes tactiques. »

« Tu auras des chevaux ? »

« Bien sûr »

« Bonne nuit »

La mère de Sherlock sortit de la pièce et alla dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Elle nota dans un coin de son esprit de parler avec Madame Lindsey dès demain matin. Cette dame vivait en bas de la rue et elle avait un hongre très tranquille dans ses box. Elle lui avait souvent proposé de laisser ses garçons le monter et de toute façon, Sherlock serait debout à l'aube en quête d'un cheval.

Les yeux fermés, Sherlock voyait deux silhouettes au loin. Elles étaient à cheval, galopant souplement dans un grand champ. Même si elles n'étaient que des ombres aux traits indistincts, il savait qui elles étaient. Une était la sienne et l'autre était son ami, son meilleur ami, sa parfaite moitié. Ils partaient à l'aventure ensembles et ils étaient heureux. Sherlock sourit car il savait que dans ce rêve il pouvait tout contrôler. Il s'assurerait que s'ils devaient mourir ce serait ensembles et sur cette dernière pensée le rêve prit le dessus.

* * *

**_P_O_I_N_T_ C_U_L_T_U_R_E_ :_**

**•** Huck et Tom sont les héros des Aventures de Huckleberry Finn de l'américain Mark Twain.

**• **L'Épopée de Gilgamesh est un récit légendaire de l'ancienne Mésopotamie : Gilgamesh est un roi despotique mais il est remis dans le droit chemin par son meilleur ami Enkidu qui lui complé épopée à inspirer Les Douze Travaux d'Hercule.

**• **L'amitié d'Achille et de Patrocle est proverbiale. Cependant, les Grecs y voient davantage…Un orateur athénien déclare ainsi : « Bien qu'Homère évoque à de nombreuses reprises Patrocle et Achille, il passe sous silence leur désir (ἔρως / érôs) et évite de nommer leur amour (φιλία / philía), estimant que l'intensité extraordinaire de leur affection (εὔνοια / eúnoia) était transparente pour les lecteurs cultivés »

**•** Babbitt est un roman publié par Sinclair Lewis en 1922. C'est une satire de la société et des comportements américains, critiquant la vacuité et le conformisme de la vie de la classe moyenne aux États-Unis. Le terme désigne par extension une personne de la bourgeoisie ayant des prétentions aristocratiques.

**•** Le Banquet (en grec ancien Συμπόσιον, Sumpósion) est un texte de Platon écrit au IV° siècle avant JC. Il est constitué principalement d'une longue série de discours portant sur la nature et les qualités de l'amour .


End file.
